NANNY SESSHOMARU! Oo
by Sweet and Spicy Angel
Summary: How do i get into these messes? Sesshomaru thought as a chibi Inuyasha was pulling his ear. lol basically Sesshomaru's trying to take care of a chibi inuyasha and no flames! rated t just in case maybe some incest but only if u want


**Me: HEY ALL! ^^ MY FIRST STORY!!!!!**

**Inuyasha : Okay but why do i gotta be a chibi?!**

**Me :Cuz i say so! ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sesshomaru thought to himself_ 'Oh great how do I get myself into these messes?'_ He felt chibi Inuyasha pull his ear as he was clinging to his tail/boa. Inuyasha giggled and said "Sesshy fun!" He remembered what had happened earlier when they had encountered the witch.

_Flashback_

_He and Inuyasha were at each other's throats with their swords when a witch suddenly appeared and froze time .Her face was covered with a hood and wore a dark purple robe. Her eyes were visible and they glowed a golden yellow_

_. "You two don't look like a pair of caring brothers." The witch said. Inuyasha said "Caring?! I hate that beast with a passion!" Sesshomaru spoke calmly "I would never care for that half breed as long as I lived." The witch stared at us and said "I clearly remember a time where you two were quite a pair." She showed a vision of when we were smaller._

"_C'mon Inu! We'll be late for dinner!" "Wait Sesshy! Slow down!" Sesshomaru stepped into their house and said "Ha I win!" Inuyasha tackled him and said "You cheated!" We began wrestling and the vision ended. Inuyasha looked down and said "Well that was before he was trying to kill me."_

_He lunged at me holding his sword and Sesshomaru had my poison claws out until the witch held out her hand and we were stopped in our tracks. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha it's time you two learn about caring and compassion." Then a bright orb came from her hand but it was aimed at Inuyasha. _

_When it hit, time started again and that annoying human yelled "INUYASHA?!" The area was covered in smoke so Sesshomaru couldn't see but it suddenly cleared even Sesshomaru's eyes widened. There stood Inuyasha in chibi form and looked up at Sesshomaru with his big gold eyes. Happiness filled the golden orbs and he held up his hands and yelled "BIG BROTHER!"_

_Everyone's jaw dropped and Kagome asked "What did you do to him?!" Sesshomaru said "I didn't do anything" Sesshomaru explained what had happened and Kagome asked "So you have to be caring and compassionate for Inuyasha to return to normal?" Sesshomaru nodded then everyone fell to the floor in laughter._

_Sango said "You compassionate?!" Miroku added "Inuyasha will be full grown by the time that happens!"They broke out in another round of laughter when Jaken nudged Seeshomaru and said "Get rid of him now my lord!" Realization hit Sesshomaru and he raised his sword and was going to strike his younger brother. Inuyasha looked up at him then blink obviously confused at what Sesshomaru was doing._

_But for some reason when he looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes they didn't look back in fear but in trust. Then a voice was heard in Sesshomaru's head 'if you or your minions hurt him you feel it too. So if he is killed by any of your hands then you perish as well.' Sesshomaru thought 'Damn that witch!' Then he began to walk away he heard little footstep's behind him. When he looked back he saw little Inuyasha following him._

_Jaken said "Begone!" and whacked Inuyasha on the head. Sesshomaru flinched when he felt a bump on his own head. Inuyasha looked up with his eyes filled with tears then he growled and kicked Jaken where the sun don't shine. Jaken bent over in pain and Inuyasha smirked triumphantly until he was glomped by Kagome. "AWWWWWW! SO CUTE!!!!!" Kagome screeched. "Can't. Bweave." Inuyasha gasped out. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha from Kagome and held him close. _

_Kagome screeched "I'll be right back I have to go to the modern day to get supplies!" then she disappeared in smoke as everyone sweat dropped. Sango said "Well Miroku Shippo Inuyasha and I will go back to the village and search for a quicker cure so in the mean time just wait." She put Inuyasha on her shoulders and began walking away. Inuyasha looked back and held his hands to his brother but after a few second of them just staring at each other he put his hands down and whimpered._

_Sesshomaru sighed and said "if I must care for Inuyasha then I shall."_

_End of flashback_

Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down and rubbed his temples in frustration. Then he looked to where Inuyasha was playing with a butterfly. Inuyasha and his new found innocence somehow relaxed the demon. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha tried to pounce on the poor butterfly but missed every single time. Then Inuyasha tried to grab it with his tiny hands but missed.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he was interrupted from his gaze by Jaken. "Why did we keep this little nuisance Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru replied "Well I must take care of him or else I will perish." Jaken grumbled then asked "What about the others in Inuyasha's group?" Sesshomaru thought then said "I'll worry about that later. Inuyasha come!" They looked around but Inuyasha wasn't to be seen.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Then Inuyasha tackled Sesshomaru's head sending them into the ground. Inuyasha grinned and said "I win!" Jaken pulled his ear and Inuyasha bit his hand. They were about to fight when Jin came and said "look at what I found!" She held a little square thing with a circle thingy in the middle. It had two little things coming from it. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Dats Kaggy's ipouch thing**(a/n ipod lol so kawaii!!!!)** Inuyasha poked the button in the middle and music started playing.

Sesshomaru sighed and had some peace at least until 30 minutes later Kagome and the gang came back. "AWWWWWW! LOOK SANGO!" Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and saw that Jin and Inuyasha was doing the CaramellDansen dance. Even Sesshomaru had to admit that they looked adorable at least before everyone joined then it got plain creepy. Jin nudged Inuyasha forward and said "Listen to his song!!!" Inuyasha blushed and took a deep breath and sang:

youre my honey bunch,

sugar plum,

pumpy umpy umpkin,

youre my sweety pie,

youre my cuppy cake,

gumdrop,

snoogum boogums,

youre the apple of my eye,

and I love you so and I want you to know,

that I'll always be right here,

and I love to sing sweet songs to you,

because you are so dear.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha then glomped him. "SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" "It's getting late Sesshomaru said. He picked Inuyasha up and walked away with him.

Later that night in a cave

A loud thunderstorm rolled through and Inuyasha tugged Sesshomaru's tail. "Sesshy I sees a monsta in da dawk." Said a very scared Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled him close "theres nothing there Inuyasha go to sleep." Inuyasha poked Sesshomaru's cheek and said "Its stiw dere!" Sesshomaru sighed and made his hands glow. He shone it around the cave and said "See there's no—"Jaken's face appeared and poor little Inuyasha screamed and ran out of the cave.

Sesshomaru smacked Jaken and went to go find Inuyasha when he realized to things. One : There was a thunderstorm and two : demons were prowling the area. 'Shit' Sesshomaru thought then ran to find his little brother.

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_

_**HEY PPL LOL I LIKE THIS STORY XD POOR INUYASHA **_


End file.
